Vivid Monochrome
by Qwanrad
Summary: In Hueco Mundo, Orihime is held captured, her friends who came to save her and Ulquiorra; who was ordered to take care of her. Thus, an unusual relationship begins to develops with Inoue and the forth espada, Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vivid Monochrome **_

**By**: Kaigin-tu

**Author's Note**: Hello! Since I was always one to write stories of Naruto, I decided to take a step further and write stories of Bleach! This story is mostly about Orihime and Ulquiorra. There will be other pairings in the chapters... since I am intending on making my story about ALL of the characters... well not ALL of them, but you know what I'm trying to say. There will be a few chapters of the Hueco Mundo Arc, the others are mostly going to be in the setting of Karakura Town. -_-

_

* * *

_

_  
_A young woman, Orihime Inoue stood still, her body and the direction of her attention faced the caged window of her room, or prison cell she would call it.

The room was covered in white, to the top of her ceilings and to the bottom hem of her dress, everything was so white, she felt the urge to paint it over with other colors.

Orihime let out a discreet sigh and blinked, staring at the night sky and the crescent shape of the moon in Hueco Mundo.

Then, she felt it. The familiar spirit energy of her friends, five different spirit energy. Her eyes widened.

"It can't be…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted her thoughts, she whipped her head towards the direction of the door and let out a loud gasp.

"I'm coming in." a calm, smooth voice announced behind the stoned door. She knew that voice and was ready for him.

The large door opened and in came the forth espada, Schiffer Ulquiorra. Another accompanied, by his side, though this one was a weak masked servant who would always troll in her trays of food.

His hands placed inside his hakama and wearing his usual impassive expression on his face.

Even he was white, everything about him was white…

'_Except his raven black hair and emerald eyes.._' noted Orihime.

Ulquiorra stared at her and stepped to the side, as the servant came in and began preparing her meal for her. Orihime narrowed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and writhed her hands together.

"Your meal." he said in his usual deep voice.

"I'm…not hungry." she responded and looked down at the floor.

"You will eat, woman." he commanded as he stepped towards her.

"I said, I'm not hungry." repeated Orihime, in a stubborn manner.

Ulquiorra was now standing close to her, staring down at her face, as he towered over her height.

"In order to be of importance of Aizen-sama, it's your duty to stay alive. So eat your meal."

She said nothing and looked away from his viridian gaze.

As soon as the servant finished preparing the meal, he bowed to Ulquiorra and was excused to leave. Then he left, leaving the two by themselves in silence.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and walked towards the trolley.

"I was ordered to watch over you, if you insist on being obstinate, I'll have no other reason but to force you into eating your meal."

Inoue turned her head to the side, her eyes widened in surprise.

Ulquiorra continued on with his threat, taking out one hand from his hakama and touched the plate that was on the tray with the tip of his finger.

"Or should I shove a tube down your throat to transfer food down your body?"

She clenched her fists tightly and gulped, refusing to shake under his presence and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

Ulquiorra narrowed his slit pupils a bit, and placed his hand back inside his pocket.

"As you must have already known, your friends are here, in Hueco Mundo." he stared at her, trying to study her expression.

Orihime stared back, not saying a word.

"They're here to save you."

He turned around, his back facing her and walked towards the door.

"Of course, it's futile. Coming all the way here to rescue you, it's pitiful, risking their pathetic lives for one person."

He stepped outside and glanced back.

"You know, they won't make it out here alive. We intend to take no survivors of those who seem a threat to Aizen-sama and Hueco Mundo."

Orihime eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"I'll be back in one hour, if you do not finish your food. I will restrain you and _**make**_ you eat."

And just like that, he was gone, the door shut closed and Orihime was left alone in the room.

Her legs gave out on her as she collapsed on the floor, her face streaked with wet tears.

* * *

Haaha, man. I'm satisfied with this chapter, I think I expressed Ulquiorra very well! I decided to keep the characters, well in character.. -_-

Yes, I am a fan of Ulquiorra and Orihime.. also I support Rukia and Ichigo! Though, I'm not a fan of Senna. I strongly dislike her in the movie and I've noticed that people liked her a lot, making her popular next to Rukia and Orihime. What the fuck? How did that happen? -O-;;;

Whatever, anyways... enjoy the story and picture and remember to review your thoughts on my story. If you have any questions and comments for me, I'll be happy to reply. Thanks! :]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vivid Monochrome **_

**By**: Kaigin-tu

**Author's Note**: Happy New Years! Haha, I've noticed that I haven't got any reviews for the first chapter for my story. Is it normal for a Bleach stories to get such slow responses. -o-

Although, I won't fail to updating my story. I will continue writing this story, seeing how much I like the pairing between Ulquiorra and Orihime. I know my chapters are a bit similar to the Bleach chapters, but remember, this IS based on the manga.

I do not own **Bleach**.

* * *

He came back, in an hour, just like he said he would. He opened the door and looked over to the trolley and noticed some the plate of food was eaten, some, though not all.

Ulquiorra, then turned his attention to the young woman before him. Her still form just staring at the moon outside of Las Noches.

"I see you finally ate you meal." he commented in a bland tone.

Orihime looked at him with, her eyes pressed firmly at his posture as he walked over to her, calmly, his hands in his hakama, as usual and carrying that poker-faced look on his face.

"Why are you so silent?" he asked.

Now standing in front of her, he stared at her hazel eyes.

"Are you confident? Hoping your friends will make it here and rescue you?"

He blinked for a second and reopened his eyes, showing her his piercing eyes.

"I told you, it's futile. Such news about your friends should have no effect on you. You should remember why they have to rescue you in the first place."

He took out one of his pale hands and pointed one slender finger at her.

"Remember this, Orihime Inoue. The moment you willingly came to Las Noches is proof that your body and soul belonged to us. And what you are wearing right now, also confirms this."

Inoue averted her gaze down, her eyes downcast.

"Yes…" she agreed.

"Say it, what is your purpose; our purpose, Orihime Inoue?

She bit her lip, hesitating, but none the less, she said it, the sentence escaped from her lips.

"My purpose; our purpose is for Aizen-sama and his ambitions…"

He stared at her, analyzing her for a moment, then placing his hand back inside his pocket, he turned around walking towards the door to leave.

"I will come back soon with your meal in exactly four hours."

The door closed and she left behind, her thoughts traveling in the back of her mind. She can't just sit here and do nothing. All her friends are here to save her, she gripped the front of her dress and bit her bottom lip in determination.

She's not worthless, she can fight in this war as well.

Using her powers, she'll stop Aizen… the Hogyoku and his ambitions!

* * *

It's been at least three hours and Orihime continued to stayed silently in her room, her hands clenched together and prayed for her friend's lives. She didn't want them to die. Ever since she felt Chad's spirit energy wither away, she feared for the worst.

And not too long ago, she also sensed another energy spirit dim away, this time, it was Rukia's.

She couldn't take it anymore, who else could be next? Ichigo?

Gasping out loudly, she ran towards the stoned door and pounded on it with all her might, shouting, pleading.

"Let me out! Please, Ulquiorra-san! Let me out!"

Slowly, her hands began to ache, her voice wavered and her legs trembled.

"Let me out…. Please… Let me out…." she whispered and dropped down on the floor, fresh tears streaming down to her cheeks and falling down from her chin, her hands were damp and her whole body was shaking.

This shouldn't be happening…

"Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered.

* * *

**Note**: This chapter was very short... -sigh-

I know... -_-

I was hoping for a review actually, to check or see if my story was good so far.

But whatever, I'll continue next with chapter three and chapter four, hopefully in the process, with chapter five.

Enjoy and remember to comment my chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vivid Monochrome **_

**By**: Kaigin-tu

**Author's Note**: Haha, a review! Finally, thanks for reading my story. I have to warn you though... this chapter is short as well. Hopefully there aren't any HUGE errors in my chapters... I seem to see a few myself when I was checking them and also remember that they weren't there before.. damn.

Also, I have a sudden urge to write a Grimmjow/Rukia story... tell me why I dreamed it in my sleep. -o-;; so odd...

Anyways, enjoy reading and yes, I'll do something about the shortness in my chapters. -o-;

I do not own **Bleach**.

* * *

"I'm coming in."

Ulquiorra came inside the room and noticed Orihime was standing and staring at him with a stable look on her face.

He closed his eyes and commanded the servant to come in, prepare the meal and leave.

He did what he was told, quietly laying down the plate of food and pour water from the cup and placing it on the small table in the room.

Ulquiorra noticed that her uniform was wrinkled, strands of her hair were sticking out and her face seemed to be damp from crying.

"Were you crying for your nakama?" he took several steps towards her and studied her with his sage green eyes. "Disgusting, such feelings are unnecessary."

"They're not dead."

He stopped a couple feet away from her and blinked at what she said. The servant finished what he was doing and sensed the sudden action of the high leveled Espada and quickly scurried away.

Ulquiorra gave a ghost smirk. "You say that with such confidence. Though, your body is shaking."

"Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun aren't dead. They're alive."

He ignored her comment and continued on. "You keep saying that as if you believe in it in your words, unable to admit the fact that your friends are dead. You, I, the rest of the Espada and your other friends felt their spirit energy die down."

Orihime's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to focus on anything but his words.

"What? Were you expecting me to comfort you? Telling you that your friends are fine?"

She closed her eyes.

"…Why would I waste my time sympathize for you. Your friends were just pathetic trash that did what was pointless."

"Please, stop." she pleaded, hoping the Espada would just leave.

But he didn't, he ignored her cry and continued on to taunt her even more.

"Comparing them to us, they're considered low, down to the ground, where we stand on the top and crush them with our feet. They should know they're no match for us, yet they decided to come here to save you. Lowlifes who does not know the reality of their true strength; weak fools. Their fate leads nothing but to their miserable downfalls."

Inoue's eyes widened in disbelief of what she heard, his words that insulted her friends.

In anger, she quickly ran to towards him, raising her hand and slapped him with all her force.

A loud echo of the slap was heard around the room.

Then it grew silent.

Ulquiorra turned his head in front of her and blinked, unaffected by the physical hit.

Orihime glared at him while her breaths came out short, and the hand she used to slap with trembled. Her face was stained with tears and a drop of sweat began to fall down the right side of her temple.

"Your action was bold." he commented.

"However, it did not affect me at all. My hierro withstood it. Though, I'm sure your hands is in pain right now? Am I right?"

Orihime didn't say anything, she continued to glare at him.

He turned around and closed his eyes, then walked towards the door entrance.

"I'll come back soon in a few hours. Finish your meal by then."

Ulquiorra walked out, shutting the door while he was at it.

Inoue stared at the closed door and crumpled down onto the floor as she held her injured hand closely to her chest and broke down in tears.

Mean while outside of the prison cell, Ulquiorra stood still, he finally opened his eyes and stayed for a minute, listening as she loudly cried to herself.

After that, he walked away.

* * *

_**Note**_: Remember that Ulquiorra has iron skin, so a simple slap from Orihime wouldn't hurt him at all. -o-

I also realized that in the manga/anime, she clutched her hand tightly and cried, knowing that the slap hurt her more than it did to him. lol

Review, please! :]


End file.
